


In the London Rain

by Hyentics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is walking home from a world meeting, when America decides to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the London Rain

It was around 7:30 P.M, and Arthur was walking home from a world meeting. He glanced up at the sky with tired green eyes; the sky was full of bleak gray clouds, just threatening to let out a downpour at any moment. He sighed, "I'm so glad I forgot my umbrella today…" He said sarcastically, just as the sky boomed with thunder. 

Almost immediately, large, fat drops of rain began to pour down from the sky, bouncing off people's rooftops and their umbrellas. He sighed then felt the drops stop hitting his shoulders. He looked to his side and was surprised to see Alfred holding an umbrella over his head. "You should of brought an umbrella!" He said loudly. Arthur smiled slightly, "Aren't you supposed to be back at the hotel with the others?" He asked. Alfred shook his head, "Nah, I thought you might like some company, so I followed you!" He beamed. "You know your hotel room has been paid for already…" Arthur said; it wasn't that he didn't want Alfred walking with him, it was just he had heard enough of the man's voice for one day. "Well, I'll just take my umbrella elsewhere then." Alfred huffed, moving the umbrella to cover his own head. "AMERICA YOU GIT! SHARE THE UMBRELLA!" Arthur shouted, stepping closer to the obnoxious, grinning nation. Alfred laughed, "Well make up your mind! Do you want me to stay or leave?" He smirked. "Stay, I don't want to get sick." Arthur grumbled.

They walked several more blocks before they finally reached Arthur's doorstep. "I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur mumbled. "Hold on! There's something I want to tell you." Alfred smiled. Arthur turned to face Alfred, "What?" He asked. Alfred grabbed Arthur and pulled him close, quickly pressing his lips to Arthur's. Arthur's green eyes went wide in surprise, then he relaxed in America's hold. His heartbeat sped up, the gradually slowed down. He wrapped his arms around Alfred, clinging to the other nation's damp coat. Alfred pulled away and smiled, "I love you." He said. "I love you too, you idiot!" Arthur said, hugging Alfred tightly.


End file.
